Lazy Love
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Kiba was a normal high school student who has the pleasure of meeting two teachers that suddenly wants him to become their mate or some shit like that. He doesn't know where these people came from but he has a feeling that he just opened the door to some dangerous shit.*i don't own Naruto or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Lazy Love 

****Hi guys. I…am going to have a lot of fun writing this. It is my sick OTP and I don't regret it at all. I don't know why, it's just something about the abnormality of this couple that gets my blood pumping and gets me hyped up. I saw some pictures for this couple that just set it off so this will be my first time writing for it. I have imagined it a lot and AHHHH, I don't even know how to express the feels I have for these three. I just akdjkdjijdhkjdlkkds, It's too MUCH!**

**Ahem, anyway, ignore my rant. I just really love it so…enjoy. Or I'll come haunt your bathroom…I be CREEPIN!**

8989989

Kiba was probably one of the most active people in the world. He loved to run around and being outside was a pleasure. The brunette often found himself yearning to be outside while looking out the class window.

He sighed and propped his chin up on his hand. His eyes slowly went around and assessed his surroundings to remind himself, yes, he was in this fucking class in the middle of July.

He saw that chick with the huge boobs, um, her name was Hinata? Yeah, Hinata. She was here for some reason. He couldn't see why, she was a fucking genius.

Why did he have to be here? Oh yeah, because he failed one tiny test too many times. It was freakin ridiculous.

He growled and ignored the words coming out of their literature teacher's name. He actually hadn't even tried to find out the man's name…he didn't care anyway.

His brown eyes began to slowly drift close and his breathing had just begun to even out when suddenly, his name was called. Eyebrows creased.

'_Why is that voice so damn close to me?'_

His eyes opened painstakingly slow and they widened slightly when he saw how close onyx eyes staring straight into his own.

"What the hell?" Was his response as he jerked back with surprising force. His chair apparently couldn't take the blow because he was on his back in a second, staring up at the tiled ceiling.

"Mr. Inuzuka, I'd like if you would pay attention when I give directions. Have you not heard a word I've said?" Kiba sat up with a scowl and looked up at his teacher and…

His breath promptly and nicely stopped.

What business did God have, making a human being look this good?

Dark, glittering onyx eyes that one could only describe as bedroom eyes stared into his. A straight pale nose centered in the middle of an alabaster face and pretty pale pink lips pulled into an amused smirk exposing porcelain white teeth. Dark hair that looked blue in the light wisped on top of his head in a boyish, rock star type look that made him look dangerous.

The mystery teacher raised an eyebrow and Kiba sputtered and blushed when he realized he had been giving the older man a full blown check out.

He jumped to his feet and set his chair back up with a clearing of his throat.

"Sorry, sir." He mumbled. The man repositioned himself and crossed his arms, slightly wrinkling the paper in his hand.

"Class, can we please inform Mr. Inuzuka what I don't like being called?"

Like a bunch of fucking parrots, they all said,

"Mr. Uchiha does not like to be called sir because it makes him feel old."

Kiba's scowl came back again and he sat down in the seat with a glare directed to the smirking man.

"Well, excuse me,_ Mr. Uchiha_. So sorry for making you feel your age." He replied smartly. The name was said as if it was a deadly disease and the jab at him was not left un-heard.

Mr. Uchiha looked taken back slightly. He then smirked feral and leaned down to put his face directly in front of Kiba's shell shocked one.

"If you want to makes jokes like that then you better be able to back it up, because I'm sure that I can show you just how much I can do at my _age._" The whispered words reverberated in his mind and Kiba's eyes widened to almost comical lengths. The words could have been fairly innocent but the way Kiba's mind worked and the look on the teacher's face, it was obvious they were meant to be suggestive.

Uchiha backed away and walked to the black chalkboard. Kiba frowned and averted his eyes to the window. He could hear people 'pss!' at him but really, who wanted to tell anybody that they got not only dissed by a teacher but also a pass from him?

No one that's who.

As he remembered the words, he reluctantly realized that his face was heating up in embarrassment and anger.

"Now, since that nuisance has been taken care of, we're going to get to know each other for the next three weeks. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be your teacher."

9898989

The bell rung with shrill tones and Kiba couldn't have gotten out of that room any faster. He walked with a fast pace and thanked and scorned God for putting him with this man for three weeks.

He might be good eye candy but overall, Kiba couldn't stand his snarky, quick witted comebacks.

Teachers were supposed to be lame and boring. This man was…sin itself.

He shook his head and hoisted his backpack further on his shoulder and entered his next class. The one he failed along with the test.

Math, the stupidest subject in all fucking eternity.

Walking in, he realized with a start that he was the first. He made a quick decision to sit in the very middle. Then the stupid teacher wouldn't pick him but think he was a pretty good student.

Soon, the whole class was nice and full and that was when the teacher walked in and Kiba choked when he was hit for the second time that day.

Bright blond hair stood in every direction with a sexy bed head look. Dazzling blue eyes stared at the class mischievously and a wide grin formed on his face and Kiba was shocked to find pearly white canines that looked strangely like fangs.

Kiba shivered.

Why? Why did the world hate him so much? He'd do anything to have those teeth on his neck, clenching the flesh, making him scream in pain. Another shiver racked his body. _Jeezus._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; you guys can call me Uzumaki, Uzumaki-sensei, hell, even Master Uzumaki if that floats your boat. I am going to make you guys excel in Algebra, Geo, everything. We only have a couple of weeks so pay attention and you won't be punished. Any questions?"

The whole class was silent and Kiba was kind of glad that he wasn't the only one who caught that innuendo.

"Uzumaki-sensei, are those teeth real?"

Naruto blinked owlishly before grinning.

"Heh, yes they are. Would you like to touch?" The person who asked blushed slightly.

"N-no thanks." Naruto smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Oh, wait. First, all the people in the middle, move to the front. All the people in the front, move to the back and people in the back, move to the middle." Kiba's face fell from the small grin and he looked at Naruto to find the man staring at him with a grin that almost split his face in half.

"That means you Inuzuka. Come on up here. You guys think you're so smart, well just to tell you, I did that in high school too. Don't think that you're doing anything new or even remotely intelligent."

Naruto said with a shake of his head.

Kiba frowned at being called out for the second time and roughly moved toward the front seat, straight in the middle of the first row. He slammed his backpack down on the tile floor with a huff and stared right into the teacher's eyes.

Naruto smirked again and Kiba realized he was being baited by a fucking teacher of all people! Well, he wouldn't take the bait, he wasn't a fucking idiot.

He looked to the board and scowled throughout the whole class, he didn't even take the bait when Naruto decided to oh so nicely called him out again. It was something about doing some stupid survey before they started the school that he had apparently forgotten to finish.

Oh well.

When the bell rung, he was the first one out the class and the first one to leave the school. He moaned and stretched obscenely before huffing in satisfaction and walking to his bike. With a whistle, he ran his hand over it and grinned. The black and red automobile shined like new money and Kiba was damn proud of it. Throwing his backpack on his back, he climbed on, started it, and sped home.

When he made it about twelve minutes later, and stared up at the building that had become his home. After his mother died and Hana went off to college, they had left him the house that was too big and too empty for his liking but what are you going to do when you have nowhere else to go.

Sighing at the thought, he unlocked the door and sauntered into the warm, vanilla smelling house with half lid eyes. His hands brushed the pale beige walls slightly before he moved into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and was about to take out the supreme pizza in there but the doorbell rang.

Frowning, he shut the freezer door and walked to the oak door that was his front door. Looking out the peep hole, he was shell shocked when he saw a pair of dazzling blue eyes staring at his brown ones. Next to him was a head of dark blue hair and Kiba was sure he recognized both of those attributes.

'_Are teachers known for coming to your house right after school? I find that a little weird.'_

He sighed and unlocked the door, meeting two pairs of eyes that made him feel like he made the wrong choice.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked with a cross of his arms. Naruto grinned and Sasuke stood with dark sultry eyes.

"We have to talk about your testing dates and we weren't able to catch you after class. May we come in?" Naruto said with a teasing tone. Sasuke smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Kiba-kun."

Kiba stared at both of them with suspicious looks before exhaling loudly.

"Fine, but these better not get to be some regular occurrences or anything like that."

Naruto put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Will never happen again. Promise."

Sasuke said nothing but he nodded and Kiba reluctantly let them in. He led them to the table that was in the kitchen and slumped heavily in one of the chairs. They sat and it was silent for a couple of minutes before Kiba cleared his throat.

"Are you going to explain something or what, because if not, you can leave? I've had enough school for one day." He growled. Naruto chuckled before folding his hands in front of his whisker marked face.

"Kiba, do you ever feel weird? Kind of like when you become so angry that you need to…be restrained."

The forward spoken words made Kiba freeze and his wide eyes stared at Naruto and Sasuke. There was no mistaking the fear and dread shining in their depths.

"What the _fuck_ are you taking about?!" Kiba shouted hysterically. Beads of sweat began to roll down his neck and disappear in the collar of his shirt. He jumped up from the table and began to back up.

"You-You don't know anything so, so fuck off! Get out of my house!" He snarled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stared at Kiba.

"Do you ever feel red, hot fire burning in your stomach that makes you wish the empty space could be filled?"

Kiba had now begun to hyperventilate as his darkest feelings were being told to him. His eyes were wild and unfocused.

His fingers were wringing the hem of his black t-shirt. Not a second later, he collapsed with a yelp. He curled into himself and clutched his lower stomach to try and stop the fire that licked at it.

"Stop it! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" He screeched at the un-known force.

Sasuke put a hand out for Naruto to cease the spell and they both walked over to where Kiba had fainted. Naruto's blue eyes were a dark indigo color as he stared at the brown haired teen.

"Tell them that we found him." Sasuke instructed.

Naruto nodded and obliged with quickness.

The Royals were not going to be happy.

989898

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I have already told you why I'm making this is the beginning so, yeah. Please review and tell me if it is worth continuing.**

**Thanks, and Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy Love 2

**Blah, blah blah*Dracula voice* Hello, this update is so fast because I've been working on this fanfic for about a week so I have chap. 1, 2, and part of 3 already done. Better enjoy this.**

989899898

When Kiba woke up, he felt a horrible throbbing in his head and he felt nauseas as fuck. He groaned and rubbed his head soothingly before cracking his eyes opened. Bright red lights met his eyes and he shut them again because of the ache it caused.

'_Where the fuck am I? As soon as I see those fucking teachers, I'll kill them.'_

He thought groggily. He knew he was lying on the floor, it was hard and cold, which made him think metal. The air smelled like cleaning supplies and slightly like animal fur.

He groaned again and tried to open his eyes, though this time, he tried it slower.

They opened with painstakingly slow movements but when he opened them, he was not ready for what he saw.

He was in a fucking metal box.

There were blaring red lights shining in each corner and when he turned his head slightly, there was a big window situated in the middle of the wall. He sat up and groaned when his back protested in pain but he glared at the obviously tinted window.

So what, some fucking teachers kidnap him and hold him in some kind of cell?

Where they do this at?

He shook his head and realized that whoever was on the other side of that window would want to see him panic like a little bitch but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He sat calmly and instead searched fruitlessly for a door or some kind of exit. When none appeared he slumped down and began to scratch the red fang shaped tattoos that riddled his cheek.

Why would someone kidnap him anyway? He didn't have some huge trust fund left for him; he paid for the bills and the food in that house. He didn't have rich parents, God knows that. He was left stumped for the reason.

Suddenly, an intercom beeped.

"_Kiba Inuzuka?"_

Kiba stared up at the ceiling where a round speaker was.

"Yea, what do you want from me?"

"_Hello Kiba Inuzuka, my name is Neji Hyuga. I will be the one testing your mental stats. Is that alright with you?"_

The brown haired boy made a disbelieving face.

"No the fuck it isn't okay. I'm not going to fucking allow some kidnappers to access my brain, are you shittin' me?"

"_Kiba Inuzuka, whether you like it or not, I will be testing you. With your intelligence level, you probably won't tell when I even start."_

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit! You don't even fucking know me so don't act like you do." He snarled.

All of a sudden, the lights flashed a bright blue and the intercom beeped again.

"_Question one: answered. The test subject is defensive and easily riled up."_

Kiba froze and his face twisted in an ugly scowl.

"Fuck you! Would you be riled up when some dumb fuckers kidnap you for experiments?"

The lights flashed blue again.

"_Question2-3: answered. Test subject believes he was kidnapped. Test subject does not know where he is or why he was brought here. We can do this all day Inuzuka but you will answer my questions."_

Kiba smirked and crossed his arms.

'_Then I'm not saying another damn thing.'_

The intercom didn't beep again but it was probably because it wasn't getting any answers. Kiba had kept his word and didn't say another word. He knew that the other man was either getting very angry or thought he was going to slip up sooner or later.

Psh, well fuck that shit. He might not seem the type, but Kiba can keep his damn mouth closed when he really needed to.

Another ten minutes passed and that as when he realized they were tired of playing because a door opened from nowhere and in came…Naruto.

Yeah, just the man he wanted to see.

He jumped to his feet and strode over to the frowning man with a smirk.

"So, you think you can fuck me up and still even look me in the eyes? You got me sadly mistaken." The smirk slowly turned into a snarl with every word. Naruto continued to frown.

"Why are you being so uncooperative?"

An incredulous look marred Kiba's features.

"Are you fucking serious?" He laughed.

"You kidnap me then ask why I'm uncooperative? I'm uncooperative because I'm not about to submit to some fucking-"

"You will submit. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but you sure as hell will." The menacingly spoken words didn't fly past Kiba and he walked until he stood almost chest to chest with the larger man.

"_Fuck…that."_ He whispered roughly.

Naruto smirked.

"I love when you get all pissy. I hope you know that you're making my job way harder." Kiba shrugged and grinned.

"Why would I give a damn?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke isn't going to be very happy with me after this."

Kiba looked at him confused.

"After what?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"This."

A sharp pain exploded into Kiba's face.

"Argh!" Kiba grunted. He stumbled back a few steps and ended up tripping over his feet, causing him to fall gracelessly on his ass.

He lightly touched the side of his face and winced before he glared up at the man.

"Did, did you just fucking punch me in the face?" Naruto whistled and shook his hand out.

"You can take a punch. Hmm, Sasuke's gonna like that." Kiba rose up and swiftly ran toward Naruto, itching to plant his fist in his smug, satisfied face.

Unfortunately, Naruto was not so keen on that idea and a second before Kiba clenched fist met his face, he grabbed it and twisted it round to his back, eliciting a strangled yelp from the tee.

"Mother fucker! Let me go before I whoop your-"

"Really? You're in this position and you still plan to threaten me? You've got heart kid." Naruto teased. Kiba arched with a pained gasp as Naruto tightened his grip on his arm. He tried to use the other but all that happened was he ended up getting it twisted in the same hands as the other.

He growled but to Naruto's amusement, it turned into a surprised whimper when the blond haired man gripped his chin and tilted his head up to look at him.

Brown angry eyes stared into Naruto's cool ones. He grinned and liked the way that Kiba's face turned to that shocked, suspicious look. He caressed the smooth, tan skin causing Kiba to involuntarily shiver.

"What? Are you waiting for me to do something?" He asked; his grin widening.

Kiba blushed slightly and began to jerk and thrashed in the tight grip.

"Let me go, fucking pervert!" He screeched. Naruto couldn't hold in the laugh that racked his whole body and he ended up loosening his grip.

What he didn't expect was a clenched fist to punch him in the face.

His head snapped back from the blow and Kiba moved away with careful movements that, through the pain, made Naruto grin.

What they say is true; a wild dog will strike when cornered.

He rubbed his soon to be bruised jaw while looking at Kiba who had his hands up as if to attack again. He chuckled and felt the air shift when Kiba tensed.

"No, Sasuke is really not going to be happy about my visit." As if he was called, the door opened again and Kiba would have made a run for it had it not been for that person standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sasuke, surprise." Naruto voiced with a smile. Sasuke didn't even reply, he just narrowed his eyes at the bloodied lip and bruised jaw. Kiba gulped and that had been the trigger Sasuke was looking for because it didn't even take a second before he was across the room and wrapping his long, pale fingers around Kiba's throat.

"Ah, ugh!" Kiba choked out. Sasuke squeezed tight and smiled creepily at the boy.

"You don't touch what's _mine_. Do you understand me," He pointed over to where Naruto stood.

"He is mine. That means _don't touch."_ He stressed, his coal black eyes staring into Kiba's own, which now had black shapes swimming across his vision.

"O…okay!" He cried out. Sasuke dropped him to the floor and Kiba sucked in air like a drowning man. He coughed and heaved before glaring up at them. Naruto whistled and ruffled Sasuke's once perfect hair.

"Don't be so hard on the pup, he doesn't know any better." Sasuke growled and swatted his hands away.

"Shut up, that's why I just gave him his first lesson. Don't touch my stuff." Kiba coughed again before he propped himself up on the steel wall.

"Why am I here?" He wheezed. Both the men turned their eyes onto the third occupant of the room.

"Do you think that you can handle it or do we have to sedate you and dumb it down for you?" Sasuke asked with seriousness. Kiba glared lethally.

"I'm not a fucking child, I can hear it…and keep in mind that the only reason I hit your boyfriend was because he tried to feel me up. Keep him on a shorter leash next time." He growled.

Hell, if these guys were going to gain up on him, he needed to fucking defend himself. Physical contact wouldn't be wise though. That was said by the pain and stinging on his throat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He has every right."

Kiba stared at the two of them shell shocked.

"No-no he doesn't! He is not _my_ boyfriend. I better get a fucking meal first and after that, I probably still wouldn't let you touch me." He argued. Sasuke sighed and Naruto laughed.

"This is when I start explaining so this would also be when you shut the hell up." Kiba opened his mouth to retort but was forced to close it when he saw the glare in the other's eyes.

"Now, as I was saying. Naruto and I do have every right to touch you anyway we want. If we want to punch you, we can. If we want to play with your hair and put it in pigtails, we can. More importantly, if wanted to _fuck_ you, we can. It all comes with the 'mate package'."

Kiba couldn't even find the words to express how pissed and confused he was. First of all, hell no. Second of all, _hell no. _Who did these guys think they are?

"Yeah, you look confused but I'm getting to that. Naruto and I are called the Verve, which means; we have a soul and have a soul mate. The other half of the population is called Dissolutus, which means they do not have a soul mate and are the minority. They are usually described as regular people. You, Kiba, are Verve and a special one at that. You have the right and power to have two soul mates. Two people that will always be a part of you, alive or dead. That is where we come in."

"Naruto and I are already soul mates and have gone through the ritual to make that final. You are the last piece. You are our soul mate and we are yours. Now, you are a human but you do have special properties that make you different, like strength. If you were a Dissolutus, there was no way you could have even touched Naruto. Your hit wouldn't have affected him. Naruto is also a special breed called the Vulpes. He has fox attributes both physical and mental, which means he likes to mark so be ready for that. When in his released form, he has fox ears that enhance his hearing and all of his physical movements are swifter, more fluid. Are you following?"

Kiba nodded his head slowly in a daze and Naruto snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued.

"I am a Royal Verve, meaning I come from one of the royal families. They are known to look down on mating groups, of more than two. They also believe that animal Verve is the lowest of the lowest. You are what we believe is a Canis Verve. I wouldn't be surprised. You act much like a wild dog." Kiba caught that and glared at him.

"Okay so, why couldn't you just tell me that at my table? Why did you have to kidnap me and bring me to this box to have to put up with that annoying, stuck up ass that speaks through the intercom?" He asked. Naruto began laughing loudly and slapped Sasuke on the back.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks Neji has a stick up his ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling those eyes of yours like that, eventually they're going to roll right outta your head." Kiba remarked.

Naruto began laughing even harder and before Sasuke could retort, the intercom beeped on.

"_The ritual room is ready for you Uchiha-san…oh and I do not have a stick up my ass Naruto!"_ Neji said with a sassy tone before it clicked off.

"That is why we couldn't tell you at your house. We need to perform the ritual right away or another Royal Verve will try and claim you and the last thing we need is a rogue Verve out there. We have enough of them as it is." Naruto muttered. Kiba was picked up by his arm and Naruto helped him walk to the door. It slid open and Kiba almost wowed at the cool, futuristic technology. As soon as they exited, Kiba was given a large view of the room behind that tinted glass and was shocked to find the man there, decently attractive. He had long chocolate brown hair and clear, pearl colored eyes that were wide and innocent looking…or they would be if they weren't glaring at him like he as the devil himself.

Kiba, not to be outdone, glared back with fierceness and jumped back in surprise when thick veins appeared around the pretty eyes making them ten times more menacing.

"Oookay, fine then." He turned his head and let Naruto and Sasuke lead him to the 'ritual room'.

He'd asked them about the freaky eye dude later.

9898989

**WAAHHHHH! You can't believe how tired I am. The story is going to pick up the pace in the next chapter so look for that tom. or during the week. Hope you like and REVIEW DAMMIT, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy Love 3

****Blegh, Hello guys. I have some relatively bad news…I'm catching the flu. My sister has been sick for about two weeks and I thought that I had evaded it but it seemed it wanted to catch me right when I got comfortable. I **_**hate**_** being sick because it usually means I feel like shit and I am confined to my bed by a caring mother…which means no laptop. **

**So, that is the reason that my stories may take a turn for being…lost for a while. I don't plan on leaving any of them just, I know that you all know how it feels to be sick and achy and shit (unless you've never been sick then KUDOS to you bro, because it sucks ass) and the last thing that you want to do is sit up and type on a computer, no matter how much you love your readers (Which I do love you guys, you make my day which each review, fave, and follow.).**

**So please remember that I will try to update as much as I can before I go under, haha. Hey, maybe I won't even get that sick **

**Oh yeah, updates also might be a little slower because they've upped the homework in almost all of my classes so yeah. Every day now, I spend about 3-4 hours on HW so sorry if I don't update when I say I will. Just think if I fail my classes, no more and that would make all us of sad. **

9898989

Naruto tugged Kiba into a dark room and it kind of reminded him of those freaky ass Dracula rooms.

It was black with silvery linings on the wall that gave the room a weird, mythical glow. It was a small room that only held an onyx black sink that shined and a tub thingy that was centered in the middle of the room. The floor also dark tile and Kiba scrunched his nose up.

This wasn't really his style but he had to admit, if they were going for creepy and eerie, they definitely nailed it.

Naruto pushed him into the room with a grin and Kiba jumped slightly as he heard he door slam and click, cutting off the light in the room. He turned around with narrowed eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness. Reaching out slightly, he jumped with a yelp when something brushed the back of his thigh.

"What the hell?!" He heard snickers right next to his ear and whirled around with a snarl.

"Naruto!" Naruto laughed again before he cupped Kiba's warm face.

"Aw, Sasuke we're so lucky. He's such a little firecracker." Naruto cooed. Kiba growled and twisted his face out of Naruto's grip before stepping back…right into Sasuke.

"Wha?" He glanced back and his eyes widened to comical sizes when he was faced with glowing red eyes with swirling tomoes in them.

"We need to perform the ritual now," were the seriously spoken words. Kiba jerked slightly when cold hands slowly went under his shirt to caress the smooth, taunt flesh.

"Wait! Sasuke, wait!" He cried. His pleas were ignored when Naruto suddenly advanced and gripped his hips with a groan.

"Shh, calm down," he spoke in a soothing tone that did nothing to quell the surprise and confusion bubbling in Kiba's gut.

"What are you guys doing?! Answer me!"

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the hysterical boy.

"Shut up, you need to be quiet for the ritual."

Kiba flinched when a cold hand lightly caressed his naval and squirmed while he grew even more uncomfortable. He didn't know which hand was whose but he didn't care, he didn't like this ritual shit and didn't intend to let it happen without his fucking consent.

With not a single thought in his mind, Kiba roughly began to jerk and lash out at the two older men.

"Get the hell off me, creeps!"

Naruto let out a strangled noise and backed away with wide eyes. He met Sasuke's dark ones, who had also moved away, scowling.

Kiba took this nice little time to express his anger.

"What the hell was that? You guys didn't even give me a heads up or some kind of summary on what was going down, who does that?! I hope that you didn't intend to fuck me or some shit like that because I'm already pretty reluctant about your damn Verde story." He was huffing by the time he finished his rant, meeting Naruto and Sasuke's eyes with rebellious, wild ones.

Naruto smiled small and walked toward him with outstretched arms.

"Kiba, this is part of the ritual, we don't have time to be arguing about this right now."

Kiba shook his head and backed away toward where he last saw the light.

AKA, the door.

"Stay away from me because I'm sure your story was some fake shit too."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes while gesturing for Sasuke to take up the plate. The dark haired boy did it gladly.

"Now, Kiba. That was the nice way of telling you to get your ass back over here before I come get you myself, and believe me, I won't be as nice as Naruto." The words were said with menacing steps toward said boy but Kiba still did not falter.

"Hell no! Go fuck yourself, asswipe!"

Sasuke snarled and Kiba jumped slightly when the once coal colored eyes bled into crimson. The black symbols ingrained in them spun quickly and Kiba, for some reason, knew to avert his eyes from them.

Though this made it far more difficult to avoid the two men, Kiba felt it would be safer in the long run.

"Kiba, I'm going to count to three, and when I hit three if you're not in front of me…I'm letting you know right now. I will make you regret that your father ever fucked your mother."

Kiba was taken back. So they thought threatening him would work? Please.

He silently thanked his sister for making him join track and made a mad dash for the door. His sneakers slapped heavily on the tile and he wasn't even trying to think about what would happen if he was caught.

The distance was short but it seemed like it all happened in slow motion. One minute he was running like a bat out of hell and the next, he was laid out flat on his stomach with one hand stretched out in front of him and the other twisted behind his back.

"Get off! Get off of me dammit!" He growled. His head was pushed into the cold floor and spittle escaped his mouth.

"Huh, he's pretty fast. Don't you think, Sasuke?"

Kiba heard chuckles next to his face and glared up at the glowing blue eyes. They were teasing him; trying to rile him up. Well, they accomplished something.

Suddenly, red eyes blared into his own and a smirk was put in his vision.

"I bet you thought that you were going to get away. I told you what would happen if you didn't come to me right? Good, because warning comes before destruction."

Kiba snarled and began to thrash under Naruto's weight with rough jerky movements.

"Leave me alone! Get off-get, get off of me!" He cried out. Naruto giggled slightly and Sasuke's smirk grew as he stared down at the brunette.

"Shh, calm down Kiba. You're overacting." Naruto whispered. His words went unheard and Sasuke clutched the waist of Kiba's baggy jeans.

"These…need to go."

They were pulled down to the bottom of his thighs; exposing dark blue briefs that made Naruto lick his lips and Kiba's eyes widened as he fully realized what position he was in.

'_Shit.'_ Was the only thought running through his mind at this moment while cool air brushed over his slightly haired legs.

"W-wait! Stop touching me! Stop!" Sasuke leaned down and looked into his fearful eyes.

"Aw, you were fighting back so deliciously before, why so scared now? Is it that our little pup is a virgin?"

An involuntary blush made its way to Kiba's tattooed cheeks as Sasuke hit the nail on the head. He ground his teeth and averted his gaze in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked surprised for a second before looking shockingly happy.

"Hear that Naruto, we get to pop our pup's cherry."

Naruto snickered and licked his lips with sultry eyes.

"Well, aren't we pretty lucky?"

Kiba thrashed underneath him and his breathing started to become labored. He didn't want this to happen like this. It was too much to process in one night and he was felt his chest was heavy; he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Hands clutched the waistband of his briefs and an involuntary whimper erupted from his throat.

"Stop! Stop, come on. This isn't funny!" He screeched.

His pleas were heard on deaf ears because they were being tugged down with slow, deliberate movements. Hot tears sprouted to his eyes and he was just about to scream in pure fear when,

The door opened.

"Uchiha-san, you can finish the ritual later, the Akatsuki have come."

Kiba glanced up with a sniffle and exhaled in relief when pearl eyes met his own. He looked behind him and saw red eyes narrowed at him. They engaged in a staring contest before the red eyes shut and Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, tell them we'll be there soon." Naruto whined and lifted himself off of Kiba.

"Why do they always have such bad timing? This is just gonna complicate things." Kiba glared and stood up while tugging his pants on.

He combed his hair down on the side that had been pressed into the floor and turned to Neji, who waited calmly at the door.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" He asked, trying to stop his heart from racing so fast and deliberately ignoring the blond and the dark haired boys behind him.

"Uh, they are a group of savage Royal Verve that monitors this base. They come and check on us every once in a while." Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"They also like to know when there is another…addition to us." The ominous way the long haired boy said made Kiba a little nervous but, they didn't have to know that.

A hand clasped onto this shoulder and as he looked over his shoulder, he was staring into coal black eyes.

"When we go out there, you need to follow every one of my directions. I won't tolerate any kind of ridiculous behavior." Kiba's eyes widened as the words hit his ears.

This asshole wouldn't allow any kind of behavior? Really? Was he actually scolding him and telling him to follow his orders?

Oh_ hell no._

Kiba jerked from underneath the hand and snarled at the older man savagely.

"_Fuck you_; I am not some damn pet. Please don't think that I'm going to listen to anything you say after you just _molested_ me."

He saw out the corner of his eye Naruto wince and Sasuke's face was still set in that expressionless façade. Huffing slightly, Kiba walked toward the door where Neji stood with an amused expression.

"Well, trouble in the-"

"Shut up asshole."

Kiba stomped out of the room, squinting as the bright lights assaulted his sensitive eyes and tried to retrace his steps the best he could. He surprisingly wanted to go back to that metal box.

At least there he could be alone and not have to look at those dipshits' faces.

Just thinking about it made a blush rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and anger. What right did they have to do that? He didn't give a damn about some Verve shit, which was fucking ridiculous anyway.

He looked around and it didn't take long for him to notice that was lost and not anywhere by the metal room. Suddenly, Kiba was yanked out of his thoughts by the loud ringing noise of someone's laughter. It was loud and obnoxious and Kiba wasn't too sure about going toward the noise after hearing about the 'savage Verve'.

He looked down the hall where there were two doors on each wall and steeled himself to go in the one that was currently open. They came to check on the base right? Maybe Kiba could possibly convince them that Naruto and Sasuke were mistaken and that he wasn't exactly Verve.

Just as he was about to take one step, arms suddenly encircled his waist and lifted him up.

"Wha- What the hell?!" Looking behind him, a head of dark hair and a flash of orange were all he could see. He thrashed and struggled against the arms, before quickly gasping and falling limply as the arms gained inhuman strength and tightened unbearably.

"Tobi found a puppy! Tobi found a good boy puppy!" the voice said. It was childish and high pitched but Kiba refused to believe this strength could belong to a kid.

He winced and his hands tugged weakly at the tensed arms around him.

"L-Let me go…dammit!" The person began to carry him to the open room door and Kiba was about to faint from lack of air.

He slapped lightly at the arms and as his eyes started to droop and his surroundings became blurred, he was unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

"Agh, shit!" He gasped. He tried to take in as much air as possible and was sure he looked like a dying fish but he just didn't care.

"Look what Tobi found! A cute boy puppy, Tobi found him, yes he did!"

Kiba groaned and looked up from his place on the floor with squinted eyes. There, sitting on the numerous couches were a group of men…and a woman that he assumed were the Akatsuki. They were dressed in a long cloak that was primarily black and had little red clouds on them.

'_I guess that's why they're called the Akatsuki; dawn.'_

Kiba analyzed dimly. It was a cool little matchmaking.

He got up onto his feet, with only a little trouble, and faced the group. They were all…pretty weird, just sitting there staring at him. There was a pretty blond that he was for sure it was a boy…maybe.

It was a silver haired man with beautiful magnetic eyes, a blue fish guy, a redheaded…child, it looked like. Then sitting on the other side was a raven haired man that had blood red eyes and Kiba couldn't help but feel he had a strong resemblance to Sasuke, a man with flaming orange hair and an obvious fetish with piercings, a…creature that didn't know if it wanted to be green, black, or white, and the woman, who had dark blue hair pulled into an elaborate bun and scorching gold eyes. The last one was a caramel skinned man with red and green eyes the stared at him narrowly.

Well, weren't they a peculiar bunch.

"Ahem," that obvious cough made Kiba look at the Blondie,

"Are you not going to introduce yourself or are we gonna have to get it from Tobi?!" Kiba turned around when the name ring a bell and deduced that the man who carried him here was…Tobi.

"Kiba Inuzuka. You're the Akatsuki, right?"

"Why are you here Kiba Inuzuka? Do you have any business with us?" That was said by the orange haired man. His eyes trained on Kiba sharply and Kiba flinched slightly. They were mesmerizing, the lavender orbs that were looking at him so intensely. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, but I'd kinda like to know who I'm talking to." He nodded and turned to the group.

"We are the Akatsuki. I am the leader, Pein. My lesser down is Konan." He pointed to the stoic woman to his right.

"The rest will introduce themselves." With that one by one they stood.

The silver haired man spoke first.

"I'm Hidan, the fucking Jashinist follower." He grinned widely and Kiba couldn't help but to feel intimidated by the crazed, foul mouthed man. He sat and the pretty blond boy stood next.

"I am Deidara, yeah." He winked a crystal blue eye and Kiba almost grinned at the pursed lips.

"Sasori." Kiba stared at the small red head in disbelief when the smaller man put his arms around Deidara's shoulder. Caramel colored eyes glared at him lazily.

Ok, he knew what that meant.

Next, the man who looked like Sasuke stood with the grace of a feline.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." The coldly said words contradicted with the sultry crimson eyes that stared into Kiba's wide ones. Kiba felt a shiver go down his spine and opted for looking to the next person.

"Kakuzu and I will not tolerate any breaking of objects." Kiba just couldn't resist staring at him the man with weird red and green eyes like he lost him mind. What kind of shit was that?

Mentally shaking the thought out of his head, he turned to the two last and weirdest ones. The tall, blue, fanged guy stood. He actually looked like a fish so much that is was obvious he was some kind of experiment. He grinned toothily and unlike the others, came forward and shook Kiba's hand with friendly eyes.

"Sup, I'm Kisame. Not much I can tell you aside from the fact that…I don't eat people." Kiba grinned at the humorous tone.

"I'll keep that in mind." He went back to his seat on one of the cushions and the last guy stood.

"My name is Zetsu and-"

"_The probability of you getting ass raped just went up to 93%" _Kiba glared at the half and half guy.

"What the fuck-?!" He was cut off when Kisame laughed.

"Zetsu has split personalities so; sometimes something really creepy will come out of his mouth." Kiba, still glaring, looked to the man before scoffing.

"Whatever."

Pein apparently didn't care for the chitchat because he cleared his throat and glared rather openly at Kiba.

"I don't like those who intrude and cause havoc around my presence. What is your business here?" He said menacingly. Kiba clenched his teeth and balled up his fists.

"I think some of your…members made a mistake. They mistook me for one of you guys, Verve, and that is wrong. I shouldn't be here, oh, and your ritual thing, complete and utter _shit_."

Kiba crossed his arms and waited for them to respond. They were all looking at Pein, their leader.

Said man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Royal Verve do not make mistakes in their mating. I believe _you _are mistaken. If your mates have chosen you and brought you here, this is where you should be. There can be no mistakes."

Kiba choked on the explanation.

"That can't be right, would your mate try to, to rape you?! If that's true, what kind of show are you running buddy!? That's fucking stupid!"

Pein's eyes narrowed.

"No, what's stupid is when someone doesn't try and understand the ways of others. What's stupid is how mixed up you thinking is." By this time, the man had gotten up and began to walk over to Kiba, bringing a heavy aura with him.

He leaned down to Kiba's height slightly to whisper in his ear slowly.

"_Would you like me to show you what 'rape' is?" _Kiba's breath caught in his throat and sweat beaded on the back of his neck and he tried to gulp back the lump sitting in his throat but he had no control over his body. It was like he was…a puppet.

He was vaguely aware of a weird keening noise escaping him but whenever he tried to stop, it turned into a loud whimper of fear.

A hand caressed and groped his hip and Kiba's eyes shut tightly when warm breath wafted over his neck.

The only thought going through his panicked mind was,

'_I should have fucking stayed with Naruto and Sasuke.'_

9898989

**Okay, how did you like that chapter? Since I made you guys wait longer than what is was supposed to be, I tried to make it a little longer than the others. That should tide you over until I can get the next one out because truthfully, I have the plan but…I haven't even started working on it *sweat-drop***

**Sorry if it takes even longer than this one.**

**If you have any questions, complaints, or concerns you know where to go to get a hold of me,**

**THE ****PM**** BUTTON, DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy Love 4

****Hi guys, this is the fourth installment of Lazy Love. I honestly think that I'm going to make this about …6-7 chapters. I'm thinking more on the lines of 6 though. I have some news that I am also going to put in my profile for all of you guys that actually read my stories.**

**I know my updates have been slow lately but, please bear with me in this fic. I don't know why writing has been so hard lately. I guess I'm just stressed. *sigh* Anyway, this chapter is going to mostly be about Kiba, since he needs some time to get his shit together. Enjoy!**

9898989

Kiba was not even going to express how angry he was. First, he is kidnapped by some shitheads that also molested him; peachy. Then, he gets taken to this room where the supposed elite Akatsuki Royals are and suddenly gets threatened by one of them. A freaky one to be exact. Piercings lined his face like there was no tomorrow and it annoyed the hell out of Kiba.

He was sure that the guy was just doing this to scare him seeing as how all the other members' eyes had widened in shock. Well, they were about to see something else shocking because if this guy didn't get his hands off of him, he was going to slam his knee into his face. Those three short years at the Taijutsu gym weren't for nothing.

Three…two…one. Fucker.

Snarling much like an animal, his hand reached around and gripped Pein's hand tightly. Glaring at the emotionless man the whole time, he pried the pierced hand off his hip and throwing it back at the man.

He wasn't done though; he pushed Pein hard in the chest creating some space between them and skidded back. Now he was done.

The whole room was silent and even that freaky kid, Tobi, had finally shut up. Pein's eyes had widened only a fraction of an inch but that was when Kiba realized, this doesn't happen too often, huh.

He couldn't find it in himself to give a flying fuck.

"Don't you put your damn hands on me. I can't even express how much I want to kill someone. How do you do this to a person? Why me, huh?! Why couldn't you have gone and picked some other troubled boy off the streets?!" Kiba felt a burning sensation erupt in his stomach, much like when he was at his table, but this one burned so _good._ Kiba could feel the heat coursing through his veins and it made him feel unstable, wild and out of control.

He smirked feral and clenched his hands several times, feeling no pain from it.

"What the fuck is wrong with the kid?" Kiba's head shot up at the Jashinist's words and met Pein's narrowed, calculating eyes dead on. Whatever this feeling was, he didn't want it to stop; it's the most…real he's felt since he got here. Before he could even react, there was a pair of strong, deathlike hands catching is neck in a vice grip that made Kiba's eyes widen.

Pein stared up at him seeing as how he was being lifted off his feet and pushed into a wall. The orange haired man raised one hand up, still keeping his grip, and laid it over Kiba's face before he began to squeeze.

The burning sensation was gone now; leaving a feeling like cold, clammy ice was running beneath his skin. His eyes flickered, dark clouds began to surround his vision and he realized he was going to die. His hand scratched uselessly at the arms holding him up and it didn't look like Pein was letting up any, even when Kisame nervously asked Pein about what he was doing. If anything, Pein tightened his grip.

Kiba felt heaviness in his head and dimly thought that it was probably because the man was trying to pop his head like a balloon. Sexy.

His hand fell limp and Kiba really wished he could have told those liars that no, your life does not flash before your eyes. It's just dark.

"Let him the fuck go!"

Pein was suddenly thrown across the room and Kiba inhaled harshly to suck in the air that he was so nicely denied. He looked up with blurry eyes and saw a flurry of red fur before Sasuke's eyes were staring into his own. He cradled Kiba's head and gently caressed his neck where bruises were already beginning to bloom. Kiba realized dimly that Sasuke was growling at someone as he held him and that figure in front of him was Naruto, obviously in his actual form. He could feel the heat emanating from the man and Kiba wondered briefly if the 'fur' was actually fire licking out at the air.

He was helped up to his feet and he almost hit himself for blushing when Sasuke pushed the hair back from his forehead and asked him how he felt. He had to avert his eyes with the intense look Sasuke was sending him.

"I'm fine, really."

Sasuke nodded and if Kiba was anyone else, he would have been afraid of the way the boy's face transformed. One minute, it was almost emotionless and the next, it could have easily been described as…_pissed the fuck off._

He turned around and roared, "What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

Pein slowly lifted himself up with the help of an emotionless Konan and wiped the thin trail of blood away from his swelling lip. He surprisingly met Sasuke's glare eye for eye.

"You dare bring that scoundrel dirt here? You have already broken the rules with _that _abomination."

He gestured rudely to Naruto was growled lowly in his throat and took a step forward but was stopped by Sasuke's arm. Pein pointed and glanced back at Kiba who wished he could say something but he had been choked too many times, so his voice was taking a chill pill.

"Now you wish to bring that here and house it? You have been given too many warnings Uchiha." Sasuke scoffed and took an intimidating step forward.

"What is one of the most sacred rules of the Verve, huh Pein? Oh, that's right. You keep your fucking hands off of fellow Verve's mates. You ask how I dare bring him here. I ask how the _fuck_ you think that you're supposed to lay your filthy hands on what's _mine._ He was entitled to me and if you think that what you did was of any sense, you have none." He gestured to Kiba who met his eyes briefly.

"_He is mine and I'll be damned if I let you take his life."_

Kiba jerked and his eyes widened at the menacingly said words. He didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke sounded like, he cared and would kill for him. He was surprised.

Pein's narrow eyes glared into Sasuke's and crossed his arms.

"You haven't performed the ritual but have already introduced him to your spells. Quite dangerous, don't you think?"

Sasuke's stiffened and he glanced back at Kiba, who could only look on in confusion.

"He could drop and die any moment now and because of your selfishness; it would be your own fault. He was oozing demonic chakra, which you activated, and if I hadn't stopped him, it would have consumed him and eventually taken his soul."

Naruto growled slightly and stared at Kiba, who was still in the dark but he understood the speaking of his own death quite well.

Sasuke was silent for a second before he turned around and gripped Kiba's arm before he began to pulling him gently out of the room. Naruto followed with quick movements but Sasuke stopped right before exiting the room.

"Don't come near him again." And the door was slammed, the noise reverberating throughout the whole room.

98989898

The walk to the room was silent and Kiba almost wanted to take his hand out of Sasuke's killer grip but decided that the dark haired man probably wasn't very happy. They all entered the same dark room, the ritual room, and Naruto closed the door softly. Sasuke didn't let go of him though, he walked farther into the room, all the way to the tub, before ordering Kiba to sit on the edge.

He listened with no hesitation and gulped slightly as Sasuke stared down at him. The intense coal eyes bore in Kiba's very being, opening him and peeling back his protective cover.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Kiba, this ritual will save your life. When Naruto and I first entered your home, we needed to make sure of your identity. The intense burning feeling you felt, was Naruto channeling his chakra into your core to make sure you were an actual Verve and that you were ours. This involuntarily activated your own chakra but the ritual is supposed to stop it from over flowing and it allows you to be connected to Naruto and me, evening out the chakra amounts. Yes, it is possible that anything could trigger your chakra and yes, it can consume you, efficiently killing you." Kiba stared with his mouth agape as the severity of the situation knocked the air out him.

So Pein didn't have the intentions of killing him, just…subduing him. Naruto appeared next to Sasuke and he whined slightly before rubbing Kiba's unruly hair slowly.

"Kiba, breath." Those words suddenly alerted him that yes, he was not breathing. He greedily sucked in air and cradled his head in his hands. His eyes stared at the ground widely and shock gleamed in them. He didn't think that this was going to be easy to take in but he hadn't expected to be sucker punched like that. He was confused and most of all, he just wanted all this to stop and be normal. He really wished he had never met Naruto and Sasuke, even though their initial meeting was short and coincidental.

Tilting his head up, he reluctantly met Sasuke's eyes, knowing that the man could see all the thoughts running through his mind right now. His obvious hesitation was probably making them antsy and anxious. He turned to Naruto and had to think for a moment that these men were just doing what they were brought up to do. It was probably all about finding your mate and living with them forever and shit. He mentally shook his head. He couldn't deny the feelings running through him right now. It was like a whirlwind of emotions, good and bad, racing through him as if to help him make this decision.

"May we please have you Kiba?" as soon as the husky words left Sasuke's pale pink lips, Kiba knew he could do it. The man was asking permission to save his life and he would be a fool to turn it down.

He swallowed and felt himself nod slowly. A smile formed on Naruto's face and Sasuke, surprisingly, mirrored the look.

"Good job."

He leaned forward and Kiba's eyes slowly closed as warm lips pressed into his own. Hands grabbed him from behind and caressed his sides as Sasuke slowly molded their lips together expertly. He reached up and grasped Sasuke's shoulders, gasping slightly when he felt a tongue poke and prod at his shut lips.

He opened them slightly and shivered when Sasuke hummed his approval before attacking the inside of his mouth with precise movements.

"Ah…"

He heard Naruto groan behind him and almost rolled back into the hands that were touching his spot, his lower back. Sasuke's hands didn't disappoint either as they made their way up the front of Kiba's shirt. He lightly rubbed the tan flesh paying close, lustful attention to the pretty, dark nubs.

The motions of both men were slow and Kiba was thankful because even the little things they've done so far has gotten his heart pumping so hard he felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

Sasuke's tongue was doing wonderful things to his mouth; the pink, slick organ battled with his own hotly and mapped out the inside of his mouth eagerly. Kiba muffled his breathless gasp and his eyes that were in the midst of closing snapped open in shock as the dark haired man parted from his mouth and attacked his neck viciously with nips and licks…another sensitive spot.

"Mhn! Sasuke!" He could feel the adrenaline running through his skin as Naruto molded the skin of his back and Sasuke violently bit at his neck and he was sure that he would just combust when suddenly; Naruto stopped his rubbing and instead picked Kiba up and dropped him gently into his lap. He moaned as the pressure of the tub was taken away but this seating also presented another problem.

His seat was immensely _hard._

Now was probably not the best time to remind the pair that Kiba was pretty adept in the knowledge of sex…just not the actions. Naruto panted in his ear and nipped at it softly before his hand continued its assault on Kiba's chest, once again making the brown haired boy melt because of the dual sensations. He was almost ready to come when Sasuke parted from his neck and licked his lips while staring into his eyes.

"Get on the floor." That demanding tone from earlier was back and Kiba whined when he realized this probably wasn't going to be easy for him. He slowly tried to stand on shaky legs but when that couldn't be accomplished, he heard a breathy chuckle from behind him and suddenly he was on his hands and knees, the hard tile slightly uncomfortable. He glanced up and gulped when Sasuke took off his shirt and quickly kicked out of the dark slacks he had been wearing. He then changed the pace to slow and sensual when it came to the tight gray briefs that sat on his hips. Peeling them off, his eyes never strayed from Kiba's wide ones even when they hit the floor and his member was suddenly showcased.

Kiba was almost jealous as he eyed the flesh warily. Not only was the man's face pretty, he even had a fucking pretty dick. It wasn't fair how some had it all.

He was rudely pulled out of his musings when there was rustling behind and he assumed Naruto had followed Sasuke's actions and…stripped. Sasuke licked his lips before he kneeled down in front of Kiba.

"Suck." Kiba jerked at the bluntly said word and stared at the bobbing length positioned in his face. Sasuke's original, musky smell hit his nose and he gazed up at the man.

"You…you want me to suck it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupid question and held the base of the erect member with the hand that wasn't currently buried in Kiba's hair.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you have knowledge on a blowjob, am I wrong?" Kiba gulped and Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"Open your mouth Kiba." Said boy looked from the erection, to Sasuke, then back to the erection before his mouth slowly began to widen.

Not a second later, the salty tip was pushed into his mouth and Sasuke hissed in pleasure.

"Yess…" Kiba panted before half of it was pushed in his mouth with the help of the hand controlling his head movements.

"Kiba…_suck._" His slightly watery eyes met Sasuke's before squinting shut as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on the warm flesh tightly.

"Mhn, good." Sasuke moaned. His hand pushed Kiba's mouth further on before slipping him off and repeating until Kiba got the hang of it.

"Ah, Kiba…more." Kiba smirked at the breathless voice and pulled off and paying close attention the red tip with hard suctions and quick licks.

A low moan behind him alerted him of Naruto's presence and Kiba had barely glanced back before his pants were down to his thighs and a slick, wet finger was pushing into his anus.

"Mmf!" his muffled yelp was unheard and Sasuke continued to moan and grip his hair as he was lost in the wet, heat that was Kiba's mouth. Naruto once again moaned at a particularly loud groan from the dark haired man and Kiba shifted and stiffened when it was slipped out and replaced by another thing that had Kiba's eyes bulging.

His _tongue._

The scream that escaped the brown haired boy made Sasuke yelp and groan at the vibrations while Naruto continued his onslaught of pleasure.

He could feel the organ thrusting in and out of him, sometimes stopping to add saliva before going back to tongue fucking him. Sasuke's thick, veined member pulsed and that was the only warning Kiba got before the older man pulled out and released over Kiba's face, the thick white streaks painting his face an erotic picture. Sasuke panted and couldn't help but moan as he watched his seed slowly slide down his cheeks and to the corner of his mouth, which was open, moans and gasps escaping it as his behind was attacked viciously by Naruto. The blond haired boy didn't seem to care that Kiba was practically drooling because of the sensual spikes of pleasure he was getting. His whole body was convulsing and both Sasuke and Naruto watched enraptured as he came undone and collapsed on the floor.

Naruto lapped at the red abused hole a few more times before he stood in his naked glory and gently flipped the panting Kiba onto his back and rid him of the rest of his clothing. The blond then sat between the other's legs and propped them up on his thighs before sharing a heated kiss with the coal eyed man who was also moving to his next position, which was behind Naruto. Kiba watched with half lid eyes at the obvious battle between the two tongues, the obvious love between the two were so strong it was sickening. He breathed in deeply as he slowly felt his member begin to rise desperately at the sexy scene the two made.

His whimper was what tore them apart and Naruto smirked at the blushing boy.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Kiba's breath hitched at the deep, seductive words. Naruto chuckled at the obvious answer, which was a nod, and crawled further onto the boy, his thick length involuntarily rubbing against his. Both moaned and Naruto hovered over Kiba, who just wanted to crane his head up further to catch those lips, to feel that animal tugging at his lips with ferocity.

When Naruto finally did place his lips on his and Kiba moaned happily, he was aware he had been converted. Into what, he didn't know, but the way these two made him feel was something that he didn't ever thing could be felt with another person.

Naruto's kiss was just as he imagined. The Vulpes Verve was every bit of brutal as he thought. His lips were bit and licked at with such force that Kiba was slowly starting to feel them go numb at all the attention they were getting.

It wasn't long before they separated and Kiba was panting hard as Naruto grinned and suddenly there was lube in his hand. The small bottle had come from the edge of the tub and Kiba breathed out while thinking, he had never felt so sure in his life.

Naruto slathered some on his erections before putting a little on a finger and pushing it into Kiba's tight entrance.

The prep was brief because of earlier activities and Sasuke was handed the bottle as he also slicked some onto himself.

Naruto positioned himself at the pink, wrinkly hole and as soon as Kiba nodded his head, pushed in swiftly and in one go.

"Ahh!"

"Sasuke!"

Both Naruto and Kiba yelped in sync as they were thrust into brutally. Naruto moaned and clenched around the flesh inside of him, relishing in the nails currently impaled in his back from Kiba's tight grip. Kiba hissed and bit his lip as pain radiated through him at the moment and Sasuke stared down as he watched the skin stretch over his member tightly.

"You good?" The question was aimed at mostly Kiba but both the blond and brunette nodded their heads.

Sasuke pulled out before slowly pushing back in, his movement making Naruto's smooth and in sync. Naruto moaned, pushing back towards Sasuke and then thrusting back into Kiba's soft, pillow heat.

"Ah, N-Naruto!"

The moan apparently set the other off because Sasuke was pulling out and slamming back in with such force it pushed them across the floor. Kiba's back arched off the ground as a scream escaped both him and Naruto.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke! Ah!" The man wasted no time; he gripped Naruto from behind and began a steady rhythm of brutal thrusts, if possible, every movement harder than the last. Kiba screamed, his hands scratching desperately at Naruto's flesh to gain some kind of grounding from the intense pleasure that racked his whole body.

"Mmf! Ha…so good, it's so, Ah, too much!" The incoherent blabbing he was doing was the only thing that reminded him that yes, this was happening and no, it wasn't a dream because if it was, he's be way more cooler about this shit.

Naruto growled and his face was suddenly in the crook of his neck, his sharp teeth leaving nicks and cuts in their wake. Kiba shuddered violently before he came hard on his stomach, the white seed making it to his chin.

Naruto groaned and eagerly licked it up and kissed Kiba full on the lips, transferring the salty liquid to his mouth. The blond kissed him sloppily, before letting out a series of grunts and gaps in his mouth before he collapsed. Sasuke gave two last erratic thrusts before he grunted and spilled deep in the other man.

He slowly pulled out, hearing Naruto hiss and shiver as it leaked out of him and slowly down his thigh. He pulled Naruto up and out of Kiba, who groaned at the empty feeling before engaging in lazy kisses that slowly stopped before Sasuke leaned down to Kiba and gave him the same delicious treatment. Kiba eagerly accepted the kisses wondering why the hell it felt so good.

They lay out in the now warm floor, all three of them cuddling in some way that allowed them all to be able to touch and rub each other. Their movements were slow and could easily be explained at lazy and as Kiba watched Sasuke slowly kiss Naruto's neck, he could only describe the feelings they had as…lazy love.

9898989

…**and now you know, why the clearly irrelevant title. Well, that's why. I kind of gave Kiba my thinking, like how they felt for each other and the first thing to pop into my head was ****lazy****. To me, it's an addictive state of mind that makes you not want move from it. It's comfortable to be and it makes you feel relaxed, welcome and overall…lazy. Eh, that's my state of thinking. If you think different, it's fine with me. Haha, it's just my thoughts. Enjoy and please review. There WILL be more after this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lazy Love 5

****Ugh, Hello. I…am bone tired guys. I have been sleeping a whole lot lately but it seems it's not enough and I'm constantly finding myself falling asleep at like, 8 and 9. I know to some that's pretty late but I'm the type of person who pulled all-nighters three days in a row. It creeps me out when I go to bed early. I'm scared I'm gonna miss that meteorite that brings all the Naruto people to my house…yes, I'm aware I have a weird imagination…you love it, you know you do.**

**Whatever, this chapter is the last before the epilogue that I **_**plan**_** on writing but as I am very irresponsible, I write as I go.**

9898989

When Kiba woke he was slightly surprised to look over and see Naruto's bright blue eyes staring at his intently. The blond haired boy had a thick arm thrown over Kiba's naked waist and one leg wrapped warmly around his leg. His bleary brown eyes gazed into Naruto who then grinned and chastely kissed his cheek; his hand rubbing circles on the other's back.

"Good Morning." The husky voice sent shivers down Kiba's spine, and he blushed softly and looked down between them where, thankfully, Naruto was covered with a pair of thin sleeping pants that sat low on his hips. Kiba though, was not clothed. His business was literally all out there.

Morning wood's a bitch.

Naruto shifted and Kiba's hands shot down to cover his self with speed that startled the blond. Kiba grinned shakily and shrugged.

"Feeling a little cold, got my clothes?" Naruto nodded with a bright smile and jumped up, his warmth leaving Kiba actually feeling cold. Kiba sat up slightly and watched as Naruto walked quickly over to the clothes sprawled out on the floor next to the bright porcelain tub. There was no window so it didn't actually look like morning but Kiba could somehow feel the effects of early morning drowsiness….and wood.

There was a shirt and briefs pushed into his face that he realized were his. Nodding his thanks, he stood, still discreetly shielding himself pitifully and tried to anticipate Naruto's expression as the other had his eyes narrowed and his mouth was quirked sexily in a smirk.

Involuntarily, a blush assaulted his face within a second, making Naruto chuckle lowly.

"What!?" He snapped loudly and glared at the cocky looking man while Naruto shrugged.

"What?" was the lazily said response. Kiba growled hastily tugged on his brief, knowing Naruto, he probably already knew.

"You know what dammit; stop staring at me like that!"

Naruto laughed loudly, his hands coming up to wipe at his eyes due to mock tears.

"Okay, I'll stop staring at you like _that_." Kiba shrugged on his shirt roughly, knowing that he was being made fun of. After getting dressed, Kiba looked around and frowned.

"Where's duck ass?" Naruto didn't even have a drink but liquid came spurting out of his nose at his question. He choked for a second before pounding his chest to which Kiba rolled his eyes.

"That'll just make you choke more; you're supposed to hold your arms above your head, like you're reaching for the sky."

Naruto choked for a couple more seconds before he breathed in deeply with a laugh.

"That's what you call Sasuke?!"

Kiba shrugged and fiddled with his bed head with a contemplative look.

"Well, no. It was the first thing that popped into my head right now." The brown haired boy shrugged again.

"And, his hair kinda looks like a duck's ass."

"Well, nice to know that while I was getting you food I was in your thoughts." Kiba's face went up in flames as he turned around and met Sasuke's dark, half-lid eyes.

He had a bowl of something in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set them down on the small side table that he hadn't noticed before and walked toward Kiba.

"Oh, haha. You heard that, huh." He sheepishly scratched his cheek, his whole body tensing as Sasuke's hands were suddenly gripping his hips. The dark haired man shifted slightly and intimately pushed up against Kiba, who was holding his breath, waiting for some kind of punishment.

He cringed and when nothing happened, he opened his previously closed eyes to stare in Sasuke's amused ones. A blush filled his face as Sasuke chuckled.

"What?! Asshole, don't make fun of me!" He shouted loudly trying to struggle from the dark haired boy's grip.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm wondering what you wanted me to do. Tell me." Kiba scowled and averted his eyes angrily to Naruto who was snickering. The blond met his gaze and stuck out his tongue at the brunette playfully. Kiba rolled his eyes and yelped when a sudden pinch to his backside stung.

"Ouch, dammit! What was that about!?" Sasuke's narrow eyes bore into Kiba's confused ones.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Kiba growled and blushed at the demanding words before nodding reluctantly.

"Whatever."

"You're not going to tell me?" Kiba's blush came back with a vengeance and he once again tried to pull out of the other's arms.

"Why would I tell you? It's none of your business, and all you're gonna try to do is sex me up again!" Naruto burst out in laughter and even Sasuke couldn't control the humorous snort that left his mouth.

"Sex you up? Really?" Naruto joked. Sasuke shrugged with a smirk that could scare the devil.

"If I was, it wouldn't matter. You'd take it anyway."

Kiba's breath hitched and useless blabber and sputters left his mouth at the smug, knowing words.

"Shut up asshole, Jeezus you're such a horn dog." Sasuke just shrugged and kind of accepted the remark. His eyes grew red and Kiba cringed as he knew this wasn't going to be a very easy day.

9898989

Two orgasms and a sore ass later, Kiba was finally trying to eat. He was on the other side of the room, glaring holes in Naruto and Sasuke's head. Yeah, that fucking blond fox joined in too with no fucking remorse for his ass.

The only kind of prepping he got was a sharp slap to his rear and the chuckling that was produced by his pain/pleasure induced scream. His face transformed into a scowl just thinking about it and he also felt the outcome.

He spooned another spoonful of that soupy stuff that Sasuke brought it. He honestly hoped that the other didn't make it because if that was true, Kiba was willing to put all this behind him just for this guy's cooking. It was fucking delicious. He was trying to eat it slow just to make the stuff last. It was pitiful.

He heard a laugh behind him and a glare was stuck on his face like make up as he turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at him in amusement.

"What the hell are you guys looking at, huh?!" Naruto shrugged and Sasuke smirked.

"You tell me."

Now that statement set him hot…and not in the good way. Kiba growled and pushed the bowl of food away from him, ignoring the small voice that suddenly screamed.

"When am I going home?"

The laughter stopped as those words left his mouth.

"What?" Naruto replied dumbly.

Kiba scoffed and crossed his arms.

"When am I going home?" His brown eyes met those of sea blue and smoky coal. Sasuke's narrowed and his mouth turned up in a snarl.

"We have to go over this shit again!?" Kiba almost flinched at the bellow but instead just leaned back in his seat, waiting for an answer he liked. Naruto laughed nervously, looking between the two most

"Kiba, we claimed you already…you belong to us now. Of course you can't go home." Kiba's eye widened.

"Fucking hell no! I have school, some friends. I have a fucking life!" Naruto winced at the disbelieving words. Sasuke scoffed.

"The only reason you were even in summer school is because we made sure you failed. We needed to get to you. We've been watching you for two years now and not once have you ever gone out with a friend. You don't have a life. You stayed inside that house and rotted away, remembering some woman that won't ever come back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shout didn't even shake Kiba from that horrified look that marred his face. It was one of the most terrorized faces that Naruto has ever seen.

Kiba shakily took in a breath and his face went from scared to furious. It was hard to even try to describe the pure anger seeping out of Kiba and Naruto was glad that the ritual was over with or they'd have a problem on their hands.

"Don't you fucking dare. Don't you dare act like you know a goddamn thing about shit that happened to my mother." The menacingly said words made Naruto flinch and Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. Kiba glared so hatefully at the other that it was no wonder the dark haired boy didn't catch on fire.

"You weren't there; hiding behind some goddamn trash can as you watch your mother, your strong, independent mother, get raped by some fucking thugs that didn't give a damn about her. Some fucking assholes that laughed as they took her and threw her onto the ground, stomping on the _birthday_ present that she was given that morning by her son. You weren't there when they spit on her when they were done and if that wasn't enough, the bastards shot her in the head twice, and like the first one wouldn't do the job." Kiba laughed bitterly, hastily wiping away the tears that were streaming from his bloodshot eyes.

"Haha, yeah. 'Some woman' huh? I guess so right." Kiba shook his head ruefully.

"Kiba…" Naruto moved to put a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder but the younger man scoffed thickly and pushed off the other.

"Let me out."

"But Kiba we-"

"LET ME OUT!"

Naruto's face fell and he took a few seconds to glare at the Uchiha before moving to let the other out.

"Okay Kiba." Kiba didn't meet the blonde's eyes but it broke Naruto's heart to see the shorter boy's shoulders shaking with the force of his silent sobs. His chest literally hurt and he knew for a fact that Sasuke could feel Kiba's misery just like he could.

He took Kiba to the door they brought him in and when they were facing the slab of metal, Naruto turned to say something to Kiba.

"Kiba, Sasuke didn't-"

Before the words were even said, the door was open, letting light shine through and Kiba was gone from his side.

9898989

Kiba snarled as he kicked another can that was lying in the park. Coke flew from the can and Kiba cursed as it splashed on his jeans and some on his hand. He wiped it off on his shirt and made his way to his house. It turned out; they hadn't taken him to some faraway planet. Actually, it was just about three or four blocks from his house. He breathed in deeply and his hands clenched tightly into fists. His blunt nails pierced his skin and he hissed as blood began to slowly drip from the new wounds.

He was trying to calm down but it wasn't working. The only thing he could hear was that fucking asshole's words as he disrespected his mother. Kiba growled and tilted his head up, watching as the sky, once blue, slowly turned to gray. It promised rain and Kiba was silently wishing for it. He didn't like being angry. It made him do reckless things and those things usually were not worth it. He wanted the rain to cool him down so that he could think again, so that the only thoughts in his head weren't his mother's fearful face, Sasuke's words, and what he could possibly do to make it all go away.

Just as he had hoped, drops of cool, clear liquid dropped on his lip. He slowly licked it away and his eyes closed as he turned up to the sun, loving as the sound of rain quickened and became louder.

He sighed shakily before wiping his face, even as more drops landed on the tan skin.

He began to walk at a leisure pace. He ignored the squishy sounds that his shoes made on the ground and when he walked up to the front steps of his house, he didn't even go in. He slowly and carefully sat down on the stone steps that didn't escape the pouring rain. He cradled his head in his arms as his thought process slowed down enough for him to get a rational thought in, one that wasn't about death.

9898989

"Sasuke, what the _fuck_ was that!?" Naruto yelled. He gestured to the door the brown haired boy had just walked out of and Sasuke shrugged.

"What? Did you want me to lie to him? He belongs to us and he needs to get his fucking mind together." Naruto seethed at the laid back, uncaring attitude of the Uchiha.

"Really? That's all?! Kiba just walks out, obviously distressed and we're just going to stay here while he feels that way?" He didn't get answer and Naruto snarled before he pushed the other hard in the shoulder.

"Listen to me Sasuke. Kiba might belong to us but he also has the right to go back to the house he loves. You had no fucking right to say that to him about his mother. What kind of shit was that? Need I remind you about what happened to your-"

"Shut the hell up."

Naruto's mouth closed but not without these words.

"You felt his heart because I did. You felt what you did to him. Why?"

Sasuke's whole body was tense in the seat he sat in and Naruto sighed before he ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

"Go fix this Uchiha. I'm not fucking playing. You think you had to tame me before, well, let me tell you if you've hurt Kiba beyond repair, it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot worse." Then he walked out, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts on the brunet.

9898989

Kiba knew he was going to be sick. It was no stopping it. He had been out on the front steps for about two hours now. Just sitting and thinking, something he didn't usually do. His back kind of hurt from his awkward sitting position but he stayed in place, hoping and wishing he could stay here forever. After about thirty more minutes, he rose up and decided he should go inside. He took out the emergency key and slowly unlocked the door.

As he entered, he shivered and realized he had forgotten to turn the AC off before he was _kidnapped!_

He shook his head and made his way upstairs, slipping off his sopping wet clothes as he went. He made it to the top of the stairs, naked save for the bracelet that he always wore, no matter what.

He walked into the bathroom, turning the water on the HOT switch. Just as steam was beginning to rise, he stepped in and hissed as his skin was assaulted with the scalding water.

His muscles ached and his legs and ass were sore like a motherfucker. Involuntarily, his face warmed up as memories assaulted his mind.

'God this was going to be hard.' He thought with a shake of his head.

989898

**There it is. The 5****th**** installment of LL. This chapter was hard for me to write because of some stuff that's been going on. I'm very sorry about the crappiness of this chapter and please excuse any mistakes. Can I say Beta? Haha, anyway. Thank for reading and expect a longer chapter next time….I just don't know when actually. Please review and give me your thoughts and my work.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lazy Love 6

**Hello, I'm kinda sad to see this story go bye-bye. Maybe one day when I feel like it, I will be able to make a short 1-3 chapter sequel. I already plan on another sequel for my story 'Infirmary' so maybe while I write that one, I'll go ahead and grace you guys with a sequel for this one :) I hope that you guys liked this story as much as me, because I damn sure had good dreams about this one.**

98989898

Kiba sighed and walked into his house with slow, tired movements. Today was their last day for summer school and guess what? He passed with flying fucking colors. They said they were surprised he even had to come because his work in class was phenomenal. For some reason his last semester grade was absolute shit.

He groaned and shut the door with is foot and locked it before moving further into the kitchen where he already knew that there was no food to be eaten. He silently walked up stairs and dropped his back pack on the floor in front of his room and going into the bathroom to relieve him. When he was finished, he began washing his hands, staring in the mirror at his haggard appearance. It upset him; he had started working again to pay the bills and for food but today, he didn't feel like going. He had a little money left over but he would eventually need more and with all the days he's taken off, he's not likely to ever get hired again.

'_Doesn't matter anyway, I have a bank account with money left over from mother.' _He thought blankly.

He turned to his dresser and extracted the money that he had stashed in there for a while. He 'tched' and frowned at the amount.

$14.76

Slamming the drawer shut with unintended force, he stomped back down stairs and got on his bike to go the small convenience store about a block and half from his house. He stared at the red paint and decided there was no use in wasting gas for something that was in walking distance.

When he started walking, his mind unfortunately made its way to forbidden thoughts.

It had been about two and a half weeks since he had walked away from Naruto and Sasuke. Two and a half weeks since he's seen their faces or felt their touch. His chest ached and no matter what he thought, it never got any easier. He was still angry. Angry at them for protecting him, for loving him, for making him love them, he was angry because of them. What he also knew was that he was also lonely because of them. They did this. They made him get attached and want to still be there.

He shook his head and wiped his blurry eyes as he stood in front of the lit up store.

Oh well, he didn't know how to contact them and even if he did, he had no way of knowing that Sasuke would even accept them back. Opening the door, he almost smiled at the little tingle that the bell made. He made his way to the grocery section and quickly picked out some loaves of bread and few things of turkey. One jug of water and a small bottle of some kind of cheap energy drink.

He strolled up to the counter and dumped the stuff down, as soon as the first item hit the beige ledge, they were bring rung up by the…startling familiar cashier.

Kiba squinted rather obviously and when his hit the long chocolate brown hair and clear pearl eyes, his own widened in realization.

"Neji?! Neji, what are you doing?" Neji smirked but continued to price the items.

"Nothing, just on a hunt, how are you?" Kiba's eyes narrowed and his confusion grew.

"A-a hunt? What the hell is that?" Neji waved him off and pressed a few buttons on the cash register.

"That'll be $13.54." Neji looked expectantly at Kiba and the brown haired boy grumbled under his breath before throwing the money down under the small opening. Neji counted it with swift movements before smiling.

"You seem to be a couple of dollars off." Kiba's face displayed surprise and dread.

"I gave you everything I had, which was about $14.60 or something." Neji clucked his tongue and his eyes narrowed and disappointment before he sighed.

"Are you going to pay the rest or are we going to have a problem on our hands here?" Kiba growled in response but Neji just smirked and in mock sadness said, "Well, guess that means I'm gonna have to call authorities." As he began to dial the short number, Kiba gaped and slammed his hands against the counter.

"I know what the hell I gave you dammit! Don't be an ass!" His shout did nothing to deter Neji's movements and Kiba's face fell when he heard the long haired Verve's words.

"Yes, I am calling from the Hyuga Convenience store on Rest Ave. There is a male here, about 5 "9" and he is adamant about not paying. He has dark brown eyes and his hair is messy and brown. Two minutes? Okay." He hung up and leaned on the counter with triumph shining in his beautiful eyes.

"Two minutes they said, either leave the food or pay up, Inuzuka." Kiba's eyes searched frantically for some reason, a reason he didn't even know and in that time he damned the world because a pair of officers walked in. He turned to them, his breath hitched.

Blond hair and bright blue magnetic eyes bounced back at him and he almost had a seizure seeing that one fang that always wanted to stick out the other's mouth when he grinned…which he was doing right now. Next to him was someone that filled him with rage and longing at the same time. Dark hair that looked like it was made from beautiful ink and sultry, black eyes that looked as if they reflected the night sky itself. A delicious smirk was planted on his face and Kiba had to stop himself from licking and biting the pink lips that stretched to reveal pearly white teeth.

He held a hand to his chest and made a swift decision. They were _not_ good for his health.

Naruto's grin suddenly slipped off his face and his eyes took on a crimson hue and his whisker marks thickened and darkened. Kiba gulped and cursed the heat that bled into his face and across his body. There should not ever be a person that does this too someone else. As if his face and body wasn't enough, that fucking _uniform, _it was too much. He averted his gaze and was then hit with another fucking heart attack.

Sasuke stood with his legs apart, a stance that made Kiba want to crawl between them, and his arms cross over his chest. He seemed to wait until Kiba turned toward him to let his beautiful eyes bleed into a gorgeous blood red. His lips didn't move though, not a single twitch was made and Kiba knew that the Royal was doing this on purpose.

"Naruto…Sasuke? What are…you guys doing here?" He could barely get the words out as his throat was tightening up unbearably. Naruto stared at him before turning to Neji.

"Is this the guy?" Kiba shivered and his eyes almost closed as it had been a while since he had last heard his voice. It sounded like he was in no mood for any shit and Kiba gulped when Neji clucked his tongue and nodded.

"Sure is." Sasuke suddenly pulled out a pair of hand cuffs that clanked loudly as he stared straight into Kiba's confused eyes. Naruto nodded and gestured to Sasuke.

"We're going to take him in for questioning."

Sasuke didn't hesitate in swiftly grabbing Kiba from behind and clasping his hands in the metal bracelets. The brown haired Inuzuka gaped as he couldn't figure out how the dark haired man could move that fast. A small part of him was also trying to stop getting aroused when Naruto was suddenly behind him and leading him out of the store with tinkle sound and directing him to the sleek, black cop car.

"Guys, what is this?! I didn't do anything!" He heard Naruto snort from behind him and Sasuke opened the door and started pushing him in.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in the court." The door shut and he watched with wide and confused eyes as Naruto got in the driver seat and Sasuke got in the passenger side.

"N-Naruto! Guys cut this shit out! I didn't do anything!" He was ignored rather easily and after so long, he just slumped down in the seat and looked out the window at the darkened sky. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed when Sasuke glanced back for a second before turning back to the front.

After about a quick fifteen minutes, they came to a stop. Naruto and Sasuke got out and Kiba didn't know where they were and the only thing he could actually see was a couple of street lights…ones that were spaced so apart that it only offered a small amount of light.

Shifting, he looked behind him, hoping to catch sight of one of the Verve but he didn't. Instead he jumped and was startled when the door opened and he was being pulled out. With a yelp, he was thrown rather ungracefully on the hard ground and the air left him.

"Jeezus, what the fuck?" He could only wheeze out the words but when he looked up in teary vision, Naruto glared down at him and Sasuke was looking off to the side until Naruto bumped him roughly. The dark haired man grunted before he looked at Naruto.

"Ready when you are." Naruto nodded.

"Kiba, we came here because there are some things we need to talk about." Kiba swallowed and he propped himself up until he was sitting in an uncomfortable position on his knees.

"Talk about what? I thought we got all the _talking_ out two weeks ago." He could visibly see Sasuke tense and Naruto sighed before reached down and let their 'criminal' out of the cuffs. Kiba glared at the two as he made to his feet and he rubbed the slightly red skin of his wrists.

"Yes, I understand. As much as I want to be in this, I think you guys need to get some stuff sorted out so while you talk, I'm gonna go keep Neji company. When you're done fighting, call me." Then Naruto was in the car and driving away, leaving Kiba with the current bane of his existence.

As the last noises of Naruto driving away faded into the night, Kiba was busy trying to keep his anger in check. He thought he had gotten over it and calmed himself down but it seemed he was getting even angrier than when it had first happened. Sasuke simply sighed and looked around though he knew what he would see. A small store and nothing but grasses and bushes that held small little green berries that he was sure were poisonous.

"Why would you say something like that?" Sasuke blinked at the sentence and was indeed surprised that this was happening so quickly. He turned back to Kiba and could see the brown haired boy's hair bristling from the blank look he was giving him.

Sasuke didn't answer the question but instead said something that made Kiba grit his teeth.

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Because I have a life!"

"Bullshit, you and I both know that that's some dumb, fake reason."

Kiba looked taken back by Sasuke's animosity. His brown eyes widened and he could feel a sweat building up on the back of his neck. He didn't know if it was from the heat of the air or from the heat in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's lip curled up in a snarl and he ran a hand through his hair.

"After we told you everything we do and believe in, you still wanted to leave. After we told you what we felt for you, you still wanted to leave. I don't understand why, after everything we did, why you would still-"

"Because of that bullshit ass stuff you said about my fucking mother, that's why! I don't know who told you that everyone you ever meet will take all the shit you dish out and the only thing you get in return is smiles, but please go punch them in the face because they told you wrong. I'm sorry if that's the only thing you were brought up with but don't try and pull that high and mighty stuff on me." Kiba's words came out as a growl that made him feel empowered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned ten degrees colder.

"I wasn't brought up with anything, so don't say shit you don't know anything about." Kiba laughed bitterly and resisted the urge to slap his knee at the irony of the situation.

"Me? Don't talk about what _I_ don't know? Why, does it hurt when some person who is ignorant on the situation tries to put in his two cents but ends pissing you off? Are you angry Sasuke?" Kiba narrowed his eyes as he taunted the irritated man. Sasuke growled and his uncrossed arms suddenly were at his sides, fists clenched so tightly Kiba could see the veins popping out at him.

He unconsciously smiled in triumph at riling the dangerous Royal up but was taken from his victory when Sasuke spoke.

"Shut the fuck up. God, I don't even know why I'm here." Kiba snorted.

"You and me both buddy 'cause there's no way I'm going back with you." Sasuke glared hard at the other man and Kiba matched his gaze with a cool, calm look of his own.

"You can go ahead and get Naruto, he should know that this 'talk' is all for nothing."

That uncaring tone is what made Sasuke crack with such an angry look that it surprised Kiba.

"You know what, yes, you are coming back. I don't have to take orders from some submissive _dog_." Kiba snarled and backed up a step as Sasuke began walking toward him and smashing that space between them.

"I don't know why it's so damn hard for you to fucking apologize. Do you not realize when you've let some really fucked up shit out of your mouth?! You dogged my dead mother you prick!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further and no sooner than the words left his mouth, the Royal was standing right in front of Kiba.

The aura he was giving off was deadly, thick, and it easily choked Kiba. The brown haired boy made a noise in the back of his throat and his hand somehow made it up to push at Sasuke's chest. The dark eyed man's eyes widened and Kiba realized that he wasn't intentionally trying to give off the murderous feeling. All at once it stopped and Kiba was left gasping for breath which reminded him that life with Sasuke and Naruto wasn't safe. He'd always be in fear of pissing one of them off and getting killed.

Sasuke made a 'tch' sound and ran a hand through his hair nervously. It confused Kiba but when he turned to look at Sasuke, the other was staring at him with such dark, haunted, and…scared eyes that Kiba's heart stopped. He felt a strong impulse to reach up and caress the other's face while asking what was wrong. His body moved and suddenly that's exactly what he was doing.

"Sasuke, Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sasuke simply looked at him and shook his head before breathing in haggardly.

"I-I hurt them and…" He broke off and Kiba frowned in confusion. He wasn't used to seeing Sasuke so un-put together and he didn't think that he could fall apart that easily.

His other hand found its home on Sasuke's waist and the dark haired man swallowed roughly before staring Kiba straight in the eyes.

"I hurt my family and, and because of my…bloodline, I was taken away and they were banished and I knew they couldn't deal with it, my mom was pregnant and dad was sick. I just wanted to help but I wasn't supposed to see them-"

Kiba laid a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder and they both slowly lowered to the soft dewy grass.

"Sasuke, breathe and talk to me okay?"

Sasuke gaze at Kiba before nodding.

"I was supposed to see them once a year because of my training. Royal Verve with rare bloodlines are always treasured and about three years before I was taken, Itachi, my brother, went off on his own training. Two months after I was taken, I wasn't supposed to but I snuck out and met my mother and father in the woods. Mom was about six months pregnant and I was only twelve so I was so happy to see them. Somehow the other Royals found out and told me distractions were not allowed. I was held in a titanium cell for 3 days with no water and food. When they finally let me out…" He stopped to take a breath and Kiba waited patiently and at the same time dreading the outcome of this story.

"They took me into a room with a large box in it and told me that they had something that would make me pay more attention to my training. They said I could see my mom and dad whenever I wanted to and I stupidly believed them." Sasuke shook his head and snorted bitterly.

"They opened the box and my mother and father's bodies spilled out, cut up and dripping blood all over the floor. My mother was cut open from the, the stomach and my father's limbs were _gone. _When I started screaming, they started _laughing._ I was on the brink of passing out and all of a sudden someone was in front of me, offering me something. I glanced up and it was Orochimaru, one of the scientists that worked with our kind, holding out a lump of blood and, and something else. The he said, '_Would you like to hold your little sister?'_ That sick motherfucker tore my mother open and took her unborn baby out of her."

Kiba was speechless. His wide eyes showed every ounce of love, sympathy, and worry that he had. He wanted to comfort Sasuke but he could feel himself getting angry at the same time.

"Sasuke I-"

"I've gotten over it and, and I've already come to terms with it. That has nothing to do with you but I just want…I'm sorry. What I _can't_ deal with is you or Naruto leaving me and never seeing you again. Yes, I loved my family and yes, I wish they were here but you two are pieces of me that I can't live without; do you understand that?" Kiba nodded, still silent and Sasuke sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He turned to Kiba with another bout of apologies on his lips when suddenly, Kiba was on them instead.

"Mmf!?"

Kiba's lips pressed hard against Sasuke's and his hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly, the knuckles of his hands turning white. Though surprised, Sasuke responded quickly to the eager tongue that now wrestled with his and his hand pressed insistently to the back of Kiba's head.

Their tongues tangled and fought while Kiba slowly climbed into Sasuke's outstretched legs, pushing up against him erotically. He repeated the movement and groaned deep in his body.

"…suke, ha, so good, hmm." He panted into Sasuke's mouth, still pressed up against his older lover. Sasuke groaned and gently thrust up, trying to get more off the pleasure that he was missing by a small amount.

"Mmf, Sasuke, ah…ha… I'm so sorry." The whispered words made Sasuke pause. He broke the wet, sloppy kiss and tried to stare into the brown haired boy's eyes. Kiba had his head tucked down, and his grip on Sasuke's uniform tightened to impossible strengths.

He tried to push the dark haired boy's chin up but that resulted in him tucking his face in the crook of his neck. They sat there in silence for a good ten seconds before Sasuke felt and heard the sobbing coming from the boy.

"Kiba?"

"I-I'm so so-sorry! I didn't me-mean it, I promise! Y-you had to see..!" The crying loudened and Sasuke tentatively rubbed circles on the shaking boy's back.

"It's okay, it's okay."

Kiba shook his head and sniffled before picking his head up and staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"I left and, a-and I made you think about your parents and it-it's my fault! I won't leave again I promise." He sniffled and Sasuke's heart jerked at seeing the puffy red eyes that probably haven't been on the Inuzuka for years. He reached up and slowly wiped the tears from Kiba's eyes before he un expectantly and gently kissed the puffy eyelids. He moved slowly to the nose, then the cheeks before he pressed a loving kiss to Kiba's lips. He planted several chaste kisses on those beautiful lips before nuzzling the smooth skin directly under his chin and rubbing the hip of Kiba.

"It's alright. Calm down." Kiba sniffled but nodded and leaned down; pressing Sasuke's warm breath further on his clammy, tear tasting neck. Sasuke waited for a couple of minutes before he shifted and found that Kiba had fallen asleep. As if called, the black police car drove up next to the road. Naruto got out and stood close to the door, his head tilted in confusion at the scene. He smiled and stood slowly, trying to balance Kiba's weight on his front. When he was sure they weren't going to fall, he made his way to the car. He met Naruto's eyes and nodded in agreement to tell him later as he began to put Kiba's limp body in the back seat, making sure he was comfortable.

Naruto went back around to the driver seat and Sasuke was already sitting in the passenger side.

Before starting the car, Naruto turned to Sasuke, his blue eyes shining intelligently.

'_Is everything going to be okay?'_

Sasuke smiled in response and reached over, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers.

'_Yeah, we're all good.'_ With a large smile, Naruto squeezed the dark haired boy's hand before they drove off, hoping that they wouldn't have to explain to the Royals why two random police men were naked and out of a job.

898989899

**And cut. I hope that you all liked this story and I'm glad you made it through. I realized that this fic was leaning more toward SasuKiba but, eh. What can you do? I tried to put some NaruSasu and NaruKiba in there. I think you can see it if you squint, haha. **

**I'm glad I succeeded in cracking this out before Xmas or it probably would have been a whole other month waiting for this. Hope you liked and please REVIEW!**


End file.
